


Art for ‘ring a bell for the righteous man’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reversebang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for Dean/Cas Reversebang 2019





	Art for ‘ring a bell for the righteous man’

 My third and final prompt for [Dean/Cas Reversebang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com) 2019. 

Unlike my other two prompts which both were done to feed my fantasy addiction, this one came out of a very different and simple idea; [Sock garters](https://witness2fashion.wordpress.com/tag/mens-sock-garters-from-sears-catalog-1930s/). I just really, really wanted to see Dean wearing sock garters. That’s it, that’s the whole premise of this piece, everything else came to after I’d decided on that. When I submitted the piece I decided to title it Courtesan and added the definition of courtesan as my description.

The prompt was picked up by [60r3d0m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/60r3d0m/pseuds/60r3d0m), who drew inspiration from it and wrote the amazing story ‘[ring a bell for the righteous man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340068)’

 

As always, done in Procreate with text from Inkpad

 

 

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb1960r3d0m) | [Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/185831689840/title-ring-a-bell-for-the-righteous-man)  

 

 

 

 

Visit me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art

 


End file.
